Finding My Family
by InuFan-Kenhandora
Summary: Kioko is the daughter of InuYasha and Kagome, who were lost in the feudal era. Now, together with an old family friend, she is determined to find them before it's too late.
1. Down The Well

**Chapter One: Down The Well**

It was early afternoon, around mid-summer. Birds chirped in the tall trees. A woman with flowing raven hair tied in a low ponytail and dressed in a forest green kimono embroidered with pink sakura blossoms tickled the stomach of a toddler who escaped her hold to happily chase a red-haired kitsune, who looked to be around his preteen, around a small field. The woman giggled lightly and looked to the sky as it grew darker. The thought of rain clouds played in her head, until the dark clouds shot in her direction. Rather, in the direction of her son and daughter. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she raced towards the young girl, snatching her up around the waist and pushed her into the arms of the young boy who took her away, his cries for help fading into the distance as the clouds grasp as it took a hold of her instead and pulled her away.

As it did, she realized exactly what it was—miasma, an evil substance that was now causing her to cough and choke on its noxious gases. She let out a pained scream as it filled her lungs and caused them to burn. A silver-haired man in red raced after her, reaching out a clawed hand for her own. He caught hold and gave a firm tug, but couldn't free the woman from the miasma. Instead, it entrapped him as well and darted off across the sky once more. The scene grew dark and not a single sound could be heard through the infinite darkness.

---_Dream Sequence Ends_---

"Higurashi-san." croaked a froggy voice that stirred the girl from her horrific nightmare. She let out a slight whimper and looked up. It took her a moment to register where she was and once she did she shot straight up in her seat, snapping to attention. There, hovering over her like a vulture does its next meal, was the teacher looming over her with a quite displeased look on her aged face.

"Glad you could join us." she croaked again. She narrowed her eyes into slits and smacked the ruler she held hard against her other hand. "Try and stay awake for the lesson. After all, you don't want to end up like your mother."

"Yes, sensei-san." replied the girl lightly, bowing in her seat, as the old woman slunk back to the front of the classroom, glancing back at the girl before continuing the rest of the lesson. She had her mind set to give the teacher a witty reply after insulting her mother in such a manner, but decided against it, not wanting to feel the bite from her ruler. She also tried hard not to let her quick temper get the better of her at times like this. For her, it was hard to hear about her mother, after all, she had never really known the woman.

"Kioko, old lady Watanabe is out for you." giggled the girl next to her, her friend Akina. Kioko silently nodded and went to copy the notes the teacher gave. However, she couldn't push from her mind the haunting dream or the insult to her mother. The dream, however, wasn't new, not in the least. She had been having it for as long as she could remember. Her grandmother told her that it was nothing but a dream, so Kioko tried to think that it was little more than that, but it was hard as it always seemed so real.

As for her mother, she and Kioko's father had died when she was very young. From what she knew, her mother was very pretty, much like Kioko. She was sweet and kind, but often absent from school and didn't do anything after high school, other than marry her father and virtually disappear. As for her father, she knew only that she had inherited his unusual hair color that was a genetic trait in his family.

She let out a sigh and grabbed one of her silver-white locks as her ponytail fell over her shoulder. Ever since she first started school, most people thought she was an albino. She twined the lock around a claw-like finger and she tried not to fall asleep again. Mrs. Watanabe was one of the most boring teachers Kioko had ever known. A flat toner hummed in the air which sent a wave of relief through the classroom as the students scurried to pack their things away. Kioko went slower in her happenings before making her way out of the school herself.

"Yes, a week-long break!" exclaimed Kioko's friend Miki as she playfully jumped down the steps and skipped lightly on the sidewalk. Kioko and her other friends nodded in agreement as they made their way along the path home. For the girl, it was a win-lose situation. While it was nice to get out of the dreary school-building for a while, Kioko would still be stuck at home tending to the shrine the entire time. All of her friends went on vacation with their parents over breaks like this, so she had nowhere to go to at all. Grandmother never liked to stray too far from home. It seemed as though she feared that if she left for too long something important might happen in her absence.

She sighed at the thought as the group split ways and Kioko was now by herself. She kept her mind busy, listing all the things she would clean and repair for her grandmother that week, until she came to the numerous steps that led to the Higurashi Shrine. She took a deep breath and began making her way up the steps, her pleated blue skirt bobbing lightly around her knees. She stopped in the middle to take another deep breath before pushing on and finally she made it to the top, where she stopped to catch her breath again and to grasp onto the tall red leg of the torii gate that signified the entrance to the shrine. Those steps were a killer and she wondered how her grandmother, at her age, managed to climb them every day. It was probably the experience from living there for so long.

Once she was rested, she made her way across the yard to the house, her school shoes kicking up light tufts of dust, as she was too worn out from the climb to pick up her feet up off the ground entirely. She walked around to the kitchen door. Knowing her grandmother, she would either be cooking or doing something to keep herself busy in there. It seemed to be the woman's favorite place out of the entire house. She pushed open the door and kicked off her shoes, slipped on her pair of blue house slippers and found exactly what she expected.

Walking out of the bathroom with a load of dirty clothing was her grandmother. The clothes were folded, but were still piled up high over her face and she could barely see. The old woman nearly tripped on her own feet and stumbled a bit. Kioko scurried over to her and took the majority of the load from the woman, who greeted her with a smile.

"Okaeri, welcome home." the woman said, making her way down the hall and up the stairs to deposit the clothes into her laundry bag for when she went to do the wash the next day. Kioko followed after as best she could, but with the strain of the clothes and having just climbed up the shrine steps, it was a rough task. She was never one for strenuous work or exercise.

_I may never understand how Baachan can do this without breaking a sweat. _The girl said to herself in her mind as she dropped the clothes into the bag and flopped down on the bed beside it, relieved to be rid of the weight. She sat there a moment before getting to her feet again and heading back downstairs to help her grandmother, who was already on her way back down the stairs, with dinner.

The rest of the night went by without much fervor. Kioko's Uncle Souta stopped by and they had a simple meal of miso soup before he had to rush off to his evening classes at the Tokyo Institute of Technology. Afterwards, her grandmother disappeared into the living room to watch the evening news as Kioko did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen before heading across the hall to take her bath. After that she went up to her room to do her homework and changed into her pajamas.

It was late by the time all of this was finished, but she didn't feel tired. Instead, she wandered around the room. This bedroom had been her mothers before Kioko had come to live there. Many of her mother's old things were still there. Old photographs of her and Uncle Souta together, she could she how she resembled the woman. She sighed. Kioko didn't see a single photo of her parents together. All of the photos from the time right before her mother entered high school and everything after were nowhere to be found. She had brought the subject up only once before, but the pain it brought to her grandmothers face caused her to keep those thoughts to herself from then on. Still, it was a puzzling conundrum.

Giving up on those thoughts early, as she often did, instead she found herself a book and a place to sit on her window ledge with the window wide open, letting in a warm breeze. She stared intently at the Goshimboku tree in between pages, feeling somehow as if she had to look, when something flashed out of the corner of her eye. Her head turned to see a blur of silver, red and black with hints of green rush towards the well house. Kioko whipped her head towards that direction in time to see the blur disappear right through the door of the well house.

She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Normally she would have dismissed what she saw as a figment of her imagination, but her curiosity got the better of her. The well house had been forbidden for to her since she was young and accidentally wandered inside, getting a strict scolding from her Grandmother for doing so. Now, however, was the perfect time for her to investigate what was so forbidden about it. She set her book down and climbed down from the ledge, before she snuck down the stairs. She slipped on a pair of sandals and carefully opened the door just enough for her to slip out.

She walked carefully across the yard until she came face to face with the well house door. Her hands went to the doors and slid them open. A smell of dank, old wood and dust met her nose, making her cringe as she peered into the dark. _See, there is nothing here. You were just imagining things again_. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw something protruding from the well. Slowly she made her way down into the well house so that she was level with the well, but still at a distance from its edge.

Sure enough, there was something in the well. She moved closer, nearly a foot away, and saw that it was a ladder which was within. It was strange that a ladder would be placed in a dried up well. From what she could tell, the ladder went all the way down, but it was far to dark for her to actually see to the very bottom. She decided that she'd better get out of the well house before she was missed and returned to the house. As she climbed the stairs, she couldn't help but ponder over what was down that well.

It seemed like a plain well to her, so she couldn't see why it was so forbidden. Yet, the fact that there was a ladder leading down into a dry well had piqued her interest. She decided she would further investigate the well when it was light out, after her grandmother left the shrine in order to do the laundry. Kioko sighed, now returned to her bedroom. She stared out the window at the well house; feeling quite compelled to go back, but instead closed the window and went to her bed. She laid down on it and covered herself up as she shut her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

---_The Following Day_---

A tree sparrow chirped sporadically from outside, making the young girl's ears twitch lightly as she was pulled out of sleep. She let out a noisy yawn as she sat up and stretched, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she slid out of bed, tripping on her sandals from the night before and falling to the floor with a clunk. When she got up, she glanced over at her clock, seeing that it was almost ten o'clock. _Grandmother will have left already to do the laundry._

With that thought, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes for the day. She changed a pair of faded blue jeans and purple scoop neck t-shirt before heading down the stairs to the kitchen. Finding it empty, a mischievous smile spread across her face as she dashed over to the counter and knelt down. She opened the cabinet beneath the sink, grabbed one of the small emergency flashlights and walked to the door. From there, she slipped on her most comfortable pair of sandals and went out the door, shutting it behind her quickly.

Making her way to the well, she felt an odd anticipation deep in the pit of her stomach that tingled and made her have to keep herself from running. When she made to the well house, she opened the door and went inside, standing there a moment and turned on the light to shine it around the dank room from the top of the stairs. She illuminated the place, taking in the details. All of the floors were covered with a thick, undisturbed layer of dust, aside from the places where she had walked the night before. Huge cobwebs hung in the corners and dust mingled in with the beam. All in all it was an eerie sight.

Kioko turned off the light and shoved it in her pocket as she slowly made her way down the rickety steps, watching for weak spots in the old wood. She made it to the bottom again and affixed her eyes on the well in front of her. She walked over to it and placed a hand on the lip of the well. It was worn smooth. She pulled out her light again and shone it down the well, barely seeing the bottom. From what she could tell, there was nothing unusual at the bottom. However, she was convinced that ladder was there for a reason.

She sat down on the edge of the well and swung her legs over the edge as she placed her feet on one of the rungs of the ladder. They seemed sturdy enough, so she placed here entire weight on it and slowly began to descend down. She was careful about how she went, not being able to see the rungs of the ladder below her. Finally, when she figured that she was halfway down, she pulled her flashlight out and turned it on, pointing down below her. What she saw was amazing.

There beneath her, the bottom of the well was no longer visible and she was surrounded by a blue light as she floated in an endless void. She looked around her, seeing that everything was gone and all that could be seen was the void and the radiant blue light all around her. She gasped slightly as the light began to fade and shut her eyes. She felt her feet touch solid ground and let out a relieved breath, cracking her eyes open and looking around her.

She was back inside the old well, but now found herself at the bottom of it. She placed a hand on the wall in front of her and ran it across all four walls, feeling the smooth wood against her fingertips. The ladder that had been there before was gone, and she stared up, no longer seeing the worn roof of the well house. In its place was a sky of aqua, so clear and so perfect that she doubted she was in Tokyo anymore.

Pausing a moment, she looked for a way out of the well. There were a few spots for her to place her hands and feet, as well as a vine she might be able to hold on to, but she wasn't sure how sturdy it might be. She reached out and gave it a good tug, and when she decided it was stable enough, began her ascent out of the old well. Once she was at the top, her eyes saw a sight unlike any she could have imagined finding.

All around her was grass and blooming wildflowers. In the distance there was a forest and trees taller than any she'd seen before. Birds twittered through the sky and she could see smoke rising above the trees. She sat on the lip of the well and tested the ground, tapping it with her foot. The dirt was soft and fertile, but firm enough to walk on. She stood and gazed around her again, unable to believe that only minutes before she'd been in the middle of busy Tokyo.

Somehow, she willed her feet to move and went in the direction of the smoke, in hopes that there would be someone there that could explain what was happening. There was a small path through the woods, and she stood a moment at its entrance, wondering if it was wise to travel through alone. However, she couldn't very well stay in the grassy clearing until someone might happen to pass by. As she walked, she took in the sights and smells of the world around her: the smell of warm earth and the trees, the sight of rabbits, chipmunks, and squirrels scurrying away at the sight of her, and the warmth of the sun on her face as it broke through the canopy above.

She didn't get to enjoy it very long, as she suddenly heard a tree crash somewhere not far from where she was. She could hear more and more crashes, and she turned towards the noise just in time to see a huge shadowed figure coming at her through the trees at lightning speed. It leapt out into the path in front of her. She gasped in surprise, seeing a huge spider with dripping fangs in front of her.

"A meal. I need a meal." It growled, its many eyes burrowing into her and making her skin crawl. "You will be a tasty morsel."

She leapt back and the creature lunged at her. She dove out of the way as it tumbled into the ground. She scrambled to her feet and took off in a run through the woods, trying to escape the vile thing. She could hear it coming after her, and forced herself to run even faster, but she knew she could hold out forever. _I really wish I had just listened to Baachan and never messed with that stupid well!_

Her lungs began to burn, her legs ached from her excursion, and her knees were beginning to lock up on her. Everything was a blur around her and she was caught off guard when something snatched her foot and she tumbled forward, loosing a sandal in the process, and went rolling head over heels. She tried to get up again and run, but she had twisted her ankle in the fall and was out of luck.

The beast had her cornered and hovered over her, salivating. "Well, my precious, you showed good effort in escaping. It's a shame that I'll have to eat you now."

She backed away and put her arms out in front of her in a protective manner, though what that could do to save her, she didn't know. Her whole body trembled and she feared that she would die that day, and all for disobeying her grandmother's rules. The creature jumped forward and she let out a loud scream that echoed into the forest as she fell backwards.


	2. A Cloaked Savior and a Hidden Past

**Chapter Two: A Cloaked Savior and a Hidden Past**

"FOX FIRE!" screamed a husky voice as a wave of blue fire struck the creature, making it scream with pain as it scrambled to escape its attacker. Another wave soon followed and the demon soon caught fire, rolling about on the forest floor and screaming in agony until there was no life left within it, leaving its meal behind and intact. Kioko let out a huge sigh in relief, and tried to stand, but found her legs to weak to let her do so. Then she remembered that someone had saved her from the horrible fate that she escaped. Looking around for her rescuer, she saw the being come falling down from the sky with fluid grace, then landed in a crouch with one hand on the ground for balance.

The person wore a long, flowing cloak of dark green that matched the forest greenery and had been embroidered with blue flames that resembled the fire she had seen killing the giant spider. She tried to catch a glimpse of their face, but it was shrouded by the hood of the cloak, that along with the shadows of the forest, hid it from view. The person, a man as far as she could tell, stood up and wobbled slightly as if injured, before he walked over to where she still kneeled on the ground and extended a slender hand with claw-like nails, much like her own. She hesitated a moment, examining the hand and determining whether or not she could trust them, and when she decided that all was well, she took hold of the hand, which clasped hers firmly.

The stranger gently pulled her to her feet and kept a hold in case her knees gave out and when they didn't, released her hand before he bowed respectfully. She bowed in return and looked up, ready to thank the mystery man for rescuing her from the awful creature, only to watch as he collapsed and fell hard to ground before she could catch him.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, her mouth dropping in worry for him as she rushed over the man to see if he was alright. She kneeled down beside him, rolling him onto his back and carefully pushing aside the hood of his cape so she could see his face. She was quite surprised by who she saw. He had to have been at least five or six years older than her, had pointed ears, and long dark auburn hair that had fallen across his face after coming loose from the tie he had held it in. She brushed it aside and saw that he was quite handsome. If the situation had been different, she might have flirted with him. However, she felt that she should check and make sure that he was alive and well. With that thought, she brought an ear near his mouth and could hear his shallow, but even breaths. She sighed lightly in relief that he was living.

"You there, girl! Are you alright!" called a feminine voice from behind her. Kioko turned, slowly and stood, not knowing what she should expect to see behind her. It was a small crowd of people, about an even dispersal of men and women, who all wore outfits that looked like the attire of demon slayers, like she had seen on a trip to a museum when she was younger. In the front were two girls about her own age, one dressed in the clothes of a miko and another dressed similarly to the rest of the group, who seemed to be in command. They looked like they were twins, or sisters with a very close resemblance. From this distance, Kioko couldn't be sure. The girl in the miko clothing called out in the voice Kioko had heard before. "Hello there! I said, are you alright!"

"I…I'm fine!" Kioko stuttered out, surprised by the people there and not sure what to be saying to them. Everything where she was seemed so odd and she felt terribly out of place. The priestess and her sister approached, confirming what Kioko had thought before. They were indeed twins. The young miko knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, examining her with an astute glare. Meanwhile, her sister stood guard over Kioko's fallen hero, who still lay motionless on the ground.

"I sensed a powerful and threatening demon in the area and came to investigate." the miko explained, helping Kioko to her feet once more.

"Whatever you did, though, you took care of the problem." said the slayer, nudging the mans body with her foot.

"Demon? What?" Kioko asked, puzzled by their behavior. Then she pointed towards the burnt body of the spider and said. "Do you mean that, that spider thing? If you did, then I didn't kill it. He did."

"I believe this, Ina." said the miko as she turned to her sister, who scoffed at the idea. "I do sense a stronger demonic aura around that burning…thing, than around him."

"You're the one with spiritual powers Mina." said the slayer, looking down at the man again. "No loss, anyway; two less demons in the world."

"I can agree there." said Mina with a sigh as she adjusted the bow and quiver she was carrying. "Lets be rid of these bodies now."

"Wait, as for you, strange girl." said Ina, directing herself towards Kioko. "You don't look very human either. That hair looks awfully familiar. I haven't seen that since we saw that dog demon of the western lands pass through four or five years ago. Check her out Mina."

"I already did and she is of no threat." Mina told her sister. "She does have a faint demonic aura, but she also has a stronger, overbearing human aura."

"A hanyou?" asked Ina.

"No, less than that." Mina replied. "Could be one's child, but there hasn't been a hanyou around these parts in years. Now come on, help me carry this body to a place where it can be destroyed."

Kioko, not knowing what else to do, stepped in their way. "He isn't dead. He's just hurt, I think."

"Well, then he must be taken care of immediately. A demon like him poses a threat to our village and can't be left unchecked." Ina said, drawing a katana from a sheath at her waist and holding it over his heart. Her sister stood nearby, an arrow already knocked in case he was faking his injury.

"He saved me. Don't kill him. Please." Kioko pleaded with them, at first not expecting them to believe her, seeing as how the slayer seemed to be disgusted with these demons, as they had called them, though she thought such things were just mere legends. Instead of ignoring her like she had thought, both girls lowered their weapons and returned them to their proper places. With a flick of the hand, the rest of the group was summoned over to them.

"Take care of what's left of the burning body. We shall take the girl and the man back to the village. Danji, you are in charge." Ina instructed with an air of leadership. "After that, I want you all to return to the village."

The others bowed to her and went about their task as Mina turned to Kioko and smiled. "Come then, we'll take you back to our village. It's safe there and we can tend to your rescuer."

Kioko simply nodded and waited as the two girls carefully gathered the man in their arms and lead the way to their village. All the while, Kioko was in amazement at everything that had happened to her within just that morning. The well, the attack, and these strange girls who seemed to think that she was the one that was out of place. Kioko wouldn't object to that, though the world around her now, with its wide open spaces and smog-less skies seemed oddly familiar.

---_At The Village_---

"Okaasan! Otousan!" called the girls in unison, as they wearily trudged into the village, Kioko close behind. She felt as though she had fallen through a time warp, seeing all the crude huts and people dressed like peasants from the Warring States Era. As the girls called their parents again, a woman in a white and pink top and green skirt, followed by a monk in black and purple robes came out of a larger hut near the center of the village. People had come out to see what was going on, but didn't intrude in the girls' business. As the couple got closer Kioko could see interest in their faces at what their children had to tell. However, the woman stopped abruptly, causing the monk to stumble into her and look to see what she was gawking at. Kioko realized that the woman had her eyes locked on her, and having followed the woman's line of sight, the monk also stared at her, both of their mouths falling ajar for a brief moment.

"Girls, what's going on?" questioned the monk, moving past his wife and over to her. He examined her, much like the young miko had earlier, but it wasn't in wonder, but in recognition, as if he had seen her or someone like her before.

"We found this demon and this girl in the woods." Mina explained, motioning her head towards both as they all began making their way to the hut where the couple had come from. Once there, the girls set the man on a futon bed and Mina continued with her story. "She says that he saved her from the demon that we had sensed. She thinks that he is hurt."

"I see." spoke the monk as he rubbed his mouth with one of his hands. "I'm Miroku, head monk of this village."

"Konnichiwa." Kioko said, bowing to him.

"Ah." Miroku said as if remembering something, and then motioned towards the woman, who was tending to the man, and then to the girls. "This is my wife Sango, and our daughters Kaminari and Inabikari who you've already met, and you are?"

"Higurashi Kioko, Miroku-san…Sango-san." she replied respectfully, bowing again to the monk and then to his wife, who paid no heed at first, but a small turn and nod of her head as she bustled about in the hut. However, when the name clicked in her mind, she stood quickly and turned to the girl.

"K…Kioko-chan?" the woman said warmly, pressing her hand to her mouth as her eyes glistened with tears.

"Hai?" Kioko said to her, glancing up at the woman, then at the ground.

"Oh, goodness." the woman said in a whisper as she stifled a cry before lunging at the girl and holding her in a fond embrace. Kioko was a bit taken aback by these actions, but returned the hug to console the emotional woman.

"You don't remember us, do you?" Miroku asked, approaching from where he had stood and gently placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. She looked up at him with a careworn face as she backed away a few steps from the girl. Kioko was surprised by the question, as she couldn't recall ever being around such odd people, so she simply shook her head and stared blankly at the two with her warm brown eyes. Sango held two hands to her chest and let out a sad sigh at the gesture, looking solemnly at her and then at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I've never met you and I've certainly never been here before." she spoke nervously, using her hands to signify the village and the hut around her. She bit her lower lip hesitantly, watching as Miroku nodded to her statement and then turned his attention to the injured man.

"Who do you think he is?" Miroku asked her as they knelt beside the fallen man. Kioko used that time to look him over again, this time in better detail. He was pale, like he had been living out of the sun for years or at least in a place where it shone very little. His handsome features seemed to have been wind-worn and his lips were cracked and scabbed a little, as if he had been living in the far north where it was winter year round.

"I've never seen him before, but, he does seem oddly familiar." Kioko replied at last, looking over at the monk. "But, perhaps I'm just confused."

"I don't think you are." Miroku told her. "I feel as if I've know this man as well, though his face is unrecognizable to me. Come, let's walk as I have things, many things, in which to tell you."

Kioko nodded and followed as Miroku stood and left the hut. She was at the door, and glanced back to see Sango and her daughters returning to their care of the man. With his cloak removed, she could see now what poor condition he was in. He seemed far too skinny, as if it had been some time since his last proper meal. He also looked as if he hadn't slept in quite a few days. She turned back and left, catching up with the monk as the walked along the river that ran past the village and supplied it with water for their rice paddies. They said nothing, not until they came to a large tree near the waters edge. Miroku sat in its shade and motioned for her to join him, which she did.

"I have things to tell you that you might not be able to understand just yet." he told her, his expression blank. "However, you must listen and take heed, for you've found yourself in dangerous times. Do you understand?"

"Hai." she said with a nod, looking over at him, and then down at her hands.

"You don't remember being here, in this village or in this time, but it is your true home. You were born in this village and lived nearby with your parents." he told her. The mention of her parents had sparked her interest and she now stared at him with great attentiveness. He continued on, recounting his adventures with her mother and father from the time he had joined them on their quest. He told of their arguments and their hidden feelings, he told of undead lovers and unwanted lovers, as well as their great enemy, Naraku, and their final battle. He told her about her parent's confession of love and of their blissful marriage and even her joyous birth.

"Then, one day, it happened." he said, his once cheery voice taking on a gloomy undertone as he sighed and stared at the sky.

"What?" she asked, wanting to know.

"It was the day that your parents died or disappeared. We were never certain." he told her. "It was summer and a pleasant cloudless day. You were almost four and your mother had just visited us here in the village. However, I sensed a terrible evil presence approaching fast and coming from the direction of your home. We worried, since your father was off helping the villagers cut lumber for new huts, so I went to investigate. The sky grew dark and foreboding. Before I could reach you and your family, all that was left was your empty home. Your parents, you, and Shippo, were all gone. We searched for days. I took flight on Kirara and extended the search area, but you all were gone. To this day, we had not known what had become of you all, until you returned to us."

"So, what do you think happened to them? How did I get to my Baachan's?" she said, perplexed by this.

"Like I said, we do not know what became of them. I had always thought that you had all managed to make it through the bone eaters well. As it seems, you were the only one to do so." he replied, turning his head when he heard footsteps.

"He's starting to wake up, I thought you'd like to know." said Ina, bowing to them as she approached them quickly. Kioko looked at Miroku who nodded. She stood quickly and raced off ahead of the other two who followed at a slower pace. She slowed when she came to the hut and entered quietly. The young man was groaning slightly and just beginning to sit up. Sango and Mina were helping him to do so. He smiled lightly at both of them and then at her. She could see he had twinkling green emerald eyes that seemed to show the even brighter smile he wished to give them all. It seemed, also, as if he recognized them all.

Miroku and Ina entered the hut a few moments later, as Mina fetched the man a bowl of hearty stew, which he gladly accepted and ate quickly, a satisfied look on his face when he finished. Sango went to fetch the bowl from him, and as he did, that look of recognition flashed in his eyes once again. She gave him a puzzled look, but took the bowl away and returned with some water. He took that happily as well, downing it and letting out a sigh of relief when finished.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him when she returned again and sat down beside him. Kioko watched as he flashed a boyish grin her way that struck a cord with not only her, but Miroku and Sango as well.

"I'm much better now." he said in a quiet voice. "Arigato Sango-san."

"Have we met she asked?" she asked, furling her brows in confusion. This was a man she was sure she had never met before and he had been unconscious earlier when Kioko and she had become reacquainted.

"You are Sango the demon slayer, are you not?" he asked in response.

"Hai." she told him nervously.

"Then we have met, though I doubt you would recognize me after all of this time." he said with another sly, boyish smile. "I'm Shippo."

"Shippo-chan!" Sango said a bit loudly and her voice cracking, loosing herself for a moment as her face filled with surprise. Miroku and Kioko were also shocked by this discovery. Sango bent down and gingerly hugged him, and Shippo returned the embrace with more strength that would be expected of a man in his position, looking as if he were about to cry, for the expression on his face made it look as if no one had shown him this kind of affection in years.

"Hello, old friend." Miroku said, walking over and placing a gentle hand on his arm, smiling down at him. Shippo smiled at him and brushed a strand of his long hair from his eyes.

"Shippo-chan, where have you been for all of these years?" Sango asked, her eyes full of questions that had waited ages for answers. "Were Kagome and InuYasha with you? Do you know what happened to all of you?"

"I will tell you everything, soon, Sango-san, but I'm quite exhausted and would much enjoy a rest." he said, taking her hand and giving it a friendly squeeze. His eyes began to grow heavy and he tried hard to stay awake.

"Okay." Sango said in a whisper as he laid back onto the futon, slipping back into a weary sleep. All the while, Kioko watched him. He knew things that no one else did. Surely, he would know what happened that day when her parents had disappeared from her life. He was the only one who could give her some piece of mind about all the questions that had come about that day. However, the man was asleep and she herself was feeling tired from all that had happened. Besides, he had said that he would tell them everything, and that reassured her enough.

"Kioko-chan, perhaps it is time that you return to your home. I'm sure that you will worry your family if you do not return before nightfall." Miroku said to her, getting her attention by placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Hai." Kioko said with a gentle nod as she pulled away and went to the door, but stopped and turned back. "Could someone accompany me? I don't know the way, and I afraid to go by myself."

"Certainly." Sango said, calling out and summoning a small yellow cat with yellow fur, black markings, red eyes, and two tails. The cat mewed and looked up at her master. Sango gently pointed to Kioko. "Kirara, please take Kioko to the well, and then return."

"Kirara is a cat demon." Miroku said when Kioko gave a puzzled look, examining the cat. "When she gets outside, she will surround herself in flames and become much larger. She had the ability of flight as well. Just climb on her back and she will take you safely to your destination. Also, you are more than welcome to return her again and see how Shippo is faring."

Kirara mewed again and skittered over to Kioko, rubbing against the girl's ankles, before prancing out the door. Kioko and Sango followed after as the cat demon transformed into her larger self. Kioko's eyes went wide as she saw the animal stretch its limbs and then lean down so she could climb on. Reluctantly, she approached, gingerly placing a hand on the cat demon. Her fur was soft and silky and she purred a little bit, turning her head to look at the girl. Finally, Kioko climbed up onto her back and grasped a few handfuls of fur lightly.

With a great leap, she ascended into the air flying high above the dark treetops. Kioko glanced down and saw that the village was now a tiny speck in the distance behind here. When she looked ahead, she could see the clearing where the old well was. It was surprising, as it had taken her twice as long to walk from the well to the village than it had taken to fly there on Kirara's back. Gently, the cat demon descended back towards the ground, landing a few feet away from the well. She leaned down again and Kioko slid off of her back.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Thank you very much." Kioko said, bowing to the cat before she turned and went over to the well. She stared into it, at first unsure of what she had to do to return home. _When I came here, I just floated and ended at the bottom safely. If I do it again, maybe it will be the same way going home._ With that thought, she climbed over the edge and jumped down, closing her eyes tightly and praying she didn't get hurt.

She opened her eyes a moment later and found herself floating again in the void and glanced down, waiting to touch the bottom of the well again. She saw it approach slowly beneath her and she landed gently. She glanced up, and saw the darkness of the roof above her. _I'm home._ She felt along the walls of the well for the ladder and climbed up out of it, back in her own familiar time. She slowly slid the well house door open and stepped out, shutting it behind her.

There in front of her, the family shrine was painted warm orange as the sun began to set. She breathed deeply, welcoming in the familiar world around her. She smiled to herself and walked across the grounds to the front door. Inside, she took off her shoes and slipped on her house slippers, following the smell of her grandmother's home cooking into the kitchen. The woman sat at the table, eating her dinner quietly. Kioko said nothing and served herself some dinner as well, taking a seat across from her grandmother.

"And where were you all day, Kioko-chan?" the woman asked with an upset tone, not bothering to look up at the girl.

"I went out and spent some time with some new friends." she replied, lying and hoping that her grandmother wasn't able to see through her mask of deception. Her grandmother nodded slightly and took a sip of her drink.

"I see, and you couldn't have bothered to have left a note for me?" asked the woman in a scolding manner. "I came home around noon to find the house completely empty. Do you know how worried I was. I thought something horrible might have happened to you."

"Gomen-nasai, Baachan." she apologized, eating the rest of her food hastily, cleaning her dishes, and retreating to her room. Once there, she slipped into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed, taking in everything she had experienced that day. What hurt her most was the fact that she had always thought that her parents had died in a terrible car accident. Her grandmother had lied to her and Kioko was sure that she had to have known about the secret of the well, at least, it sounded so from the stories Miroku had told her. It was almost to much. However, she was too tired to care at the moment, exhausted from the day, and fell asleep.


	3. Restoration of the Shikon No Tama

**Chapter Three: Restoration of the Shikon no Tama**

Birds chirp obsessively outside the bedroom window, stirring Kioko from her deep sleep. She groaned and rolled over to face the wall, shoving a pillow over her face in attempts to chase away the morning. The day before seemed like it had been nothing more than a strange dream she'd had. She finally let out a long drawn sigh, the sun unabated from its descent in the sky by her shrewd attempts to halt the day. She tossed the pillow away from her face and dully rolling out of bed. She stretched wide and let out a yawn, her muscles stiff from not having moved in her sleep the entire night before.

She made her bed and went to her dresser to get some clean clothes: a pair of dark green khaki capri's, a plain white fitted t-shirt, and a denim jacket. She carried them downstairs and set them in the bathroom before dragging herself into the kitchen for some breakfast, hoping it might wake her up and energize her for the day. Her grandmother was already sitting at the table waiting for her and sipping a cup of warm coffee. The older woman looked up at her granddaughter and smiled pleasantly.

"Ohayo Kioko-chan, good morning." the woman said brightly, setting her coffee down and serving up breakfast: white rice, miso soup, and an omelet, for the two of them. "You look like you slept like a rock."

"It sure feels like I did." Kioko told her, yawning again before taking in the smell of the breakfast set before her. She ate it happily, feeling ready to take on the day. She cleared her dishes and washed them up, and then went to take a bath. Once she was done with that she got dressed and dried her long silver hair. She tied it back into a long braid and tied a green bandana in her hair, hoping that it wouldn't get so many leaves and twigs stuck in it like it had the day before.

She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded with satisfaction. With that she made her way to the front door and slid on a pair of tennis shoes, deciding that they would be a better choice of footwear than the sandals she'd worn before. She was just about to leave, when she heard her grandmother calling for her from the living room. She pulled off her shoes and went to see what she wanted.

"Kioko, are you going somewhere?" the woman asked, flipping off the television she'd been watching.

"Hai." Kioko replied, walking over to the woman. "I'm going to see my friends from yesterday."

"Ah, I see." the older woman said, turning her head away from the girl a moment.

"Is that all right, Baachan?" she asked, sitting next to her grandmother.

"It's fine, just be careful." she replied, a look of knowing in her eyes. "I couldn't bear losing you."

With that, the old woman stood and left the room, leaving Kioko there in silence. She could hear her grandmothers footsteps going up the stairs. With a sigh, the girls stood and went to the door again, slipping her shoes back on and went out the door. As she made her way across the grounds, it felt like there were eyes watching her. Kioko stopped and glanced back at the house, examining the windows, but found nothing out of place. She turned back and started walking again until she made it to the well house and then slipped inside.

---_Feudal Era_---

When Kioko made it to the other side of the well, she found a ladder waiting for her. She climbed out and was greeted by Mina's smiling face. The young priestess extended a hand to her and helped her climb over the edge. Kioko returned the smile and bowed to the girl before they started to make their way to the village.

"I came to make sure you made it back to the village without another incident like yesterday." Mina said as they walked.

"I really appreciate it." Kioko told her. "I doubt I'd have another daring rescue. By the way, how is he?"

"Shippo-san is already up and walking, thanks be to his demon heritage." the girl replied.

"That's good, I'm glad he's better." Kioko remarked as they approached the village and passed through the barrier that kept out unfriendly demons. "Do you have any idea how he got into such poor condition?"

"My parents asked him, but he gave no response. Perhaps it's just something he'd rather not dwell on." Mina replied.

"I suppose so, but at least he's well and I can thank him for saving me." she said with a smile as they made their way through the village. As they approached the families hut, Kioko could see Shippo sitting with Miroku and Sango, chatting pleasantly. At almost the same moment, she could see Shippo's look up at her and give a wide boyish smile that almost made her blush.

"Konnichiwa Kioko-chan." he said with a bow as he stood and approached her.

"Konnichiwa Shippo-san." she said in return, bowing back and smiling lightly. "I'm glad to see that you are better."

"Arigato." he said, embracing her in a friendly hug. "I was feeling trapped in that stuffy hut. I'm not used to such, uh, small accommodations. I much rather enjoy being out in the fresh air. Besides, Miroku-san and Sango-san told me you'd be returning and I wanted to be here to greet you. Kioko-chan, would you mind taking a walk with me around the village? It's been ages since I've seen you last."

"Hai, I'd like that very much." Kioko replied. He smiled at her with his charming smile and extended an arm to her, which she took up in her own arm. The two walked on for a while, talking about the things from his youth, when the two and her parents had all lived together. Eventually, they made their way back to the hut for lunch. They all ate quietly, but a question had been plaguing Kioko's mind for some time, and it seemed that Shippo might be the only one with the answer.

"Shippo-san, I've been wondering something." she said, her voice cracking at first.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What happened to my parents? And how did I end up with my grandmother?" she asked him, looking from once face in the group to the next, and it seemed that she wasn't the only one pondering those questions.

"I was wondering when I'd be asked this." he said, setting his bowl and chopsticks down in front of him. "It was many years ago, you were still a toddler. Kagome, you, and I had just visited the village and had then gone home. You and I were playing in the clearing by our hut; InuYasha never was very comfortable with living around a lot of people. All of a sudden, the sky was darkened by an evil miasma that tried to capture you. Kagome managed to get you out of the way, but was captured herself. InuYasha came to save her, but was caught up as well and both disappeared within the miasma that shot back from where it came from. I didn't know what to do, so I took the Shikon no Tama from where Kagome had left it and took you through the well to your family. I thought you'd be safer there, because that miasma had wanted you."

"Aye Kami-sama." Kioko gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth. Miroku and Sango exchanged sidelong glances as he place his hand on her hand. The girls stared at the ground, trying not to meet the eyes of the others. "Does this mean that my parents are dead?"

"No." Shippo said, causing everyone to stare at him in surprise. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It could mean a lot of things. However, speculating on things is a waste of time. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a walk, alone."

With that, he stood and bowed to the group before slipping out of the door. Kioko looked from one face to another, seeing that none of them were going to say anything further. She was still in shock herself. Shippo had said that her parents might still be alive, and because of that, she couldn't just leave him be. She wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but it felt like Shippo was keeping something from them and she had to know what it was.

Without saying a word, she stood, bowed and followed after him. She looked around the village, but could not find where he had gone. She was ready to give up, when she saw a path through the tall grass, and if she remembered correctly, that was where Miroku had said her old home was. She made her way down the path a ways and watched as it opened up into a clearing with a small hut, like the ones in the village, nestled in the corner. There stood Shippo, staring at it with awe.

She went off the path and knelt in a small patch of bushes, watching him as he slowly approached the hut and ran a clawed hand across the smooth wood. A small breeze rustled his long red hair and blew it off of his shoulder. _My goodness, he's so handsome_. Kioko blushed. He was handsome indeed; no longer a child, but he still held an air of youth. He was tall and thin, but with muscles she could see flexing beneath his blue kimono. Hanging out of his hakama was a long bushy brown tail that looked as soft as silk, and for a moment she wanted to reach out and stroke it.

Shippo sighed deeply and, for a brief moment, he looked as if he'd aged years. He turned his head towards her and smiled slightly, extending a hand out to her. "You don't have to hide, Kioko-chan."

"You knew I was here?" she said, standing slowly and walking over to him, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her.

"I could smell you. I am a demon, remember?" he said with a chuckle, placing a finger by the side of his nose and winking. "Besides, this is your home to and you have a right to be here."

"So, this was home?" she asked, moving closer to his side so she could peer into the darkened doorway.

"Hai." he replied. "Although it used to be much better kept and much more inviting, not some barren ramshackle in the middle of the forest. However, time does that to things, people too."

"You seem wise for your age, you know that?" Kioko told him as she passed in front of him and went inside the dark hut. He followed after a brief pause, unsure of whether he should go inside.

"I've been told as much. Many times before, in fact." he told her as he brushed a cobweb from a corner with his hand. "If I learned anything from your father, it's to never go into things headfirst without assessing the situation. Knowledge is key and I set out to learn as much as I could so I didn't knucklehead my way through life."

"I see." she said, picking up a table that had gotten knocked over and putting back the old pictures that sat there. She picked one up and wiped the thick layer of dust off the glass and walked over to the open doorway where she could see better. It was a picture of her parents and herself right after she'd been born. Her mother stood with a bright smile, absolutely glowing with happiness. She was surprised by her father at first. He was nothing as she'd imagined him. He was tall and well built, with long, pale silver-white hair and beaming gold eyes, not to mention a forced smile. "So these are my parents?"

Shippo turned at her words and walked over to where she stood. He looked at the photo and laughed lightly. "Yea, that's them. I remember this. Kagome had been adamant about having a 'family photo' and brought a cam-era back with her. He absolutely didn't like being forced to smile."

"You're lucky." she said with a long-drawn sigh, setting the picture onto the table with the rest of the pictures. "You have all those wonderful memories of them, and I have none at all. You know, up until this moment, I never really knew what my own father had looked like."

"You're grandmother never told you?" he asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"No. She never talks about either of my parents." she replied, looking at him with eyes on the verge of tears. "I only ever saw a few pictures of my mother and that was when she was about my age. After that there were no pictures. There wasn't even a single picture of my parents together. I suppose she had to know about this world and didn't want me to find out, so she either hid or destroyed the photos that were around. It's not fair."

"Lots of things in life are not fair, Kioko-chan." he told her, frowning for a moment and then turning back to the door. "Come on, we should probably return to the village before we are missed."

"I just want to look around for a few more minutes." she whispered quietly as she walked away from him. In the far corner was a small box that looked like it had been tossed across the room into the wall. One of the hinges was broken and it lay partially open and propped up on its side. She knelt down and picked it up carefully. It was an ordinary wooden box, but to her it was the treasure of a past she'd never known. She heard something drop out and she set the box aside to see what it was. Rolling across the floor was a dull pink orb that vaguely glittered in the sunlight that streamed in through the door. She was mesmerized by it. It wasn't very beautiful and the average person would have thought it nothing more than an ordinary glass bead, but she knew what it was. _The Shikon no Tama_.

She reached out and put her hands around it, cradling it in her palms as she stared in wonder. _This is what brought my parents together. It hardly seems like the great and powerful jewel that I've been told about. It's dull, not bright and pretty at all like I thought._ The hut began to grow warmer and warmer, until she found herself starting to sweat. The jewel in her hand began to glow and pulse, slow and weak at first, then faster and with growing intensity. It began to grow hot in her hands, like she had just grabbed a hot pot with her bare hands, and she dropped it when it started to burn. It clattered against the floor boards.

"Kioko!" Shippo yelled as he turned towards the noise, seeing the object roll across the floor, and grabbed her by the arm before pulling her to her feet. Both backed away as the light it emitted grew brighter and the heat grew more intense. Both shaded their eyes from the light and Kioko could feel Shippo tugging at her as the two were pushed out of the hut by a powerful, invisible force. They went tumbling head over heels into the grass as the home was engulfed in the light. An intense wind began to blow that whipped at the branches of the trees, chasing off any nearby creatures. A deafening sound came impeding from a distance, the sounds of screeches and growls, the sounds of a terrible struggle. Kioko covered her ears and looked up at the sky as dark ghostly apparitions burst through the clear sky into the intense light of the jewel.

And then, as quickly as it began, it had ended. The light subsided and the winds calmed. If she had not been there to witness the event, she wouldn't have believed that it had happened. She breathed heavily and she could feel her body shaking with fright. As she regained her senses, she realized that Shippo had his arms wrapped around her protectively and he himself was breathing just as heavy as she. He let go a moment later and stood up, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"What in the world was that?" she asked, turning to him and wiping away the tears that streamed from her eyes.

"I don't know." he told her as he took her by the hand and cautiously approached the hut. "Come on."

The entered through the doorway again and stepped carefully. Kioko could feel her skin prickling with unseen energy as she looked around. Nothing seemed to have been misplaced or ruined, except that everything that had been covered by layers of dust only minutes before was now clean and clear as if it the home hadn't sat barren for fifteen years. She felt Shippo take her had and give it a squeeze to get her attention. She turned to look at him as he held out an upturned hand. In it he held the Shikon no Tama, which seemed to have been brought back to full vitality from something as simple as her touch.

"Now, I think it's imperative that we return to the village and remain inside it's protective demon barriers." he said, moving again, this time at a faster pace and pulling a little to hard on her arm. Yet, they had barely made it out of the hut when a small demon leapt from the woods and went for them. It was ugly and vaguely shaped like a toadstool. Yet it was far more dangerous than a simple toadstool. The demon puffed itself up and suddenly popped like a balloon, releasing a cloud of deadly spores into the air, which stuck to their clothes and faces.

"What is this stuff? Shippo-san, are you okay?" she asked, watching as the man fell to his knees, coughing erratically.

"Jewel be mine." garbled the toadstool demon. "Power be mine."

"Kioko-chan, take this and run as fast as you can back to the village." Shippo said in pained gasps as he shoved the jewel in her hand. Kioko froze, she was afraid of what might happen to her if she ran. Shippo looked up at her with an intense gaze, his emerald eyes capturing her mind. "You are the only one who can do this. NOW GO!"

His abrupt outburst made her jump and back away from him, finally turning and dashing back down the path she had come. Behind her, she could hear the toadstool demon growl ferociously as he tried to chase her. She could hear fighting as well, not a monstrous fight, but one she knew she'd rather not witness. Finally, the village was in sight. She pushed a little more and ran a little faster, feeling the faint tingle of the demon barrier as she passed through it, jewel in hand.

"**Miroku-san! Sango-san!**" she called, her voice cracking as she fell to her knees just inside the barrier. The monk, his wife, and two daughters came rushing over to her immediately, all at the ready to fight.

"Kioko-chan, are you alright?" Sango asked, kneeling down next to her. Kioko nodded and thrust the object in her had into the palms of the woman. Kioko wanted absolutely nothing to do with that object at the moment.

"Take this." Kioko told her.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped when she looked to see what she had been given.

Miroku gasped, snatching the object up and looking at it in wonderment. "It can't be! That's…"


	4. A Brand New Quest

**Authors Note: Hello readers! Yes, it's a miracle, I've actually started writing again. Here's a delicious new chapter hot off the press that I hope you will enjoy, but before we get to the story, I'll answer a question posted in a review.**

**musicswordgirl: Yes, you guessed it. This is a Shippo/Kioko story, but believe me, there will be plenty of surprises in store (and most are exciting plot twists, not anything sexual). I've got this story pretty well planned out, so I'm sure that you're sure to love it. **

**Anywho, that's it for Authors Notes, HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter Four: A Brand New Quest**

"The Shikon no Tama, restored to its full, dangerous power." Shippo said, making his way out of the woods and over to his friend, placing a hand on the mans shoulder and staring at the jewel that the monk grasped in his hand before taking it away from him.

"How can this be?" Miroku asked, reaching out towards the object, but not enough to touch as he was almost afraid to touch it again for fear of its power. "What did you do Shippo-chan?"

"It wasn't I." the kitsune said, wiping a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth before pulling a pouch from within his haori and tucked the jewel inside casually, and then tucked the pouch back where it had come from. "Kioko-chan did it."

"Me?" Kioko blurted out, her eyes going wide as she slowly got to her feet. Was it possible for someone like her to be able to do something as great as restore the Shikon No Tama? She was just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She had no amazing abilities, so how could she do what he claimed?

"How is that even possible?" Sango asked, holding Kioko up, for she was still tired from running.

"I will tell you, but I could go for a cup of sake first." he told her, brushing past the woman without saying anything more. She looked over to her husband with a puzzled expression on her face and began to follow after him, helping Kioko as she went until they were all back inside the hut. The rest of the group followed, finding Shippo sitting at a place by the fire, rubbing his temple with an index finger. Sango sat Kioko down next to him and went to get some sake to pour.

"Here you go Shippo-chan." she said, handing him the first cup, and then pouring more all around. Shippo sipped his lightly, not looking up at any of them until he had finished his sake. He set the cup down and sighed, finally raising his eyes off the floor and scanning the faces.

"Now, for an explanation." he said, clearing his throat and folding his hands in his lap. "You want to know how, rather why, the Shikon no Tama was restored and how Kioko-chan was able to do it, correct?"

"Hai." mumbled the group members. Sango listened carefully, pouring him another cup of sake as he began to speak.

"Kioko-chan, as we all know, is only a quarter-demon." he began in a clear, calm, and reserved voice. "She is mostly human, and one would assume that she would have little to no demonic or supernatural abilities. However, that is quite untrue. Many years ago, in my early years of travel, I was trying to find a reason why Kagome and InuYasha had disappeared. I thought that perhaps it had to do with InuYasha being a half demon, so I traveled to two villages that had half-demons living in them, that of Jinenji and that of Shiori. Neither knew of anything that would help me, however, I did learn something. Jinenji had settled down with a village girl and had a child by her. I saw the child carrying a bucket of dirty water into the home, and by simply touching a finger to the water, it was cleared of any imperfections. I can't say for sure, but after witnessing that and what happened today, I believe that people like Kioko-chan have got special reviving abilities. This fact, along with considering Kagome's extraordinary miko powers, has made me believe that she is more unique than most. I believe that she can bring back souls from the dead. After all, a simple touch was all it took for her to return the soul of Midoriko and the demon she fought back to the Shikon no Tama. Still, she has little control of her powers and no knowledge of this era or how to survive in it."

"What you says makes a little sense, but I still don't understand." Miroku said, placing a hand to his chin in a contemplative manner.

"I have told you everything and you have proof of it right there in your hands. The Shikon no Tama is fully restored." he said, taking the jewel from Miroku's hands and rolling it in his own. "For the years between the time that the jewel was made powerless and when Kioko-chan was born, countless hands had touched the jewel. Human hands and demon hands, including my own. However, it was not until Kioko was born that Kagome decided that it was best she put the jewel away out of Kioko's reach. She had to know something, and I believe InuYasha did as well. I suppose, that as her parents, they had discovered her gift and had hidden, probably for fear that she would be taken away or perhaps just to protect her and allow her to have a normal life. Whichever it is, I don't know."

"I believe him, koibito. And I haven't known him to ever be anything less than truthful." Sango said, wrapping her arms around one of Miroku's and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's just so hard to believe, but after everything that has happened these few days, anything could be possible."

"I believe him too, Sango, my sweet." Miroku said, stroking her hand lightly with his own.

"Well, then this is a good time for me to make a proposition." Shippo said, lifting his cup again to take a sip. "I am going to take the jewel with me. I will use it to rescue our friends from the grasp of evil that has held them captive for several years.

"Friends…you mean Kagome and InuYasha?" Miroku said, a surprised look on his face as he and his wife exchanged glances. "And what do you mean by evil? It has been peaceful in these parts for years."

"If they had been held captive, they would surely have escaped by now. I know them, they are strong. They would have come back to us." Sango choked out through quiet sobs. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away with her sleeve. "They couldn't _really_ be alive. Even after your return, and Kioko-chan's. Could it really even be possible?"

"Yes, very possible. In fact, after all these years, I've managed to track them to Mt. Fuji. I believe that they are somewhere within the mountain, perhaps a cave transformed into a most formidable fortress. I also believe that their captor is none other than Naraku." the kitsune explained.

Kioko stared vacantly at him as though he was lying. It was a most discomforting stare. "Naraku? I thought you and my parents killed him?"

"We did. I saw his body get torn apart and pulled into hell. How can he possibly be alive?" Sango asked, also puzzled by this idea Shippo had brought forward. To even think Naraku could have survived made her queasy. Miroku was also disturbed by this. Why hadn't he known? The kazanna in his right hand would have returned, he would be dead, and as for his children, wouldn't they have been born with kazanna of their own?

"I see you all are troubled by this, but I do not lie. Naraku lives. I, too, couldn't believe it, but his demonic presence around the mountain is overwhelming. It is different though, weaker, and hidden behind a spiritual barrier that threw me off at first, but it is him." Shippo told them. "I know he has InuYasha, his half-demon blood gives him a presence all his own. As for Kagome, I could not sense her, but I doubt that she would ever leave his side. Still, whether you believe me or not, I intend to take this task upon myself. I came to you to seek your guidance and I regret not returning sooner. I searched for most my life after a whim, a belief that my family was alive, and once I found them I tried to break through the barrier, but it was all for naught. I did all I could, but nothing worked. I knew I could count on you both to help me, but it seems you are burdened with a life. You have children and a village to protect, and I can't take you away from your duties."

"Well, if they can't go with you, I will." Kioko said boldly, looking the fox demon straight in the eye. Shippo went cold with that look and had to turn away. She was so much like her mother, and at the moment he understood just how InuYasha must have felt when Kagome gave him those kind of stares.

"No Kioko-chan. You can't risk it. What if Naraku gets a hold of you or the jewel, or worse, both? It is far safer to return to your own time where he can not reach you. For all we know, he is on his way with an armada of incarnations, intent on capturing you." Shippo returned her glare, but only briefly. Kioko gave a light growl and dug her nails into the floor.

"I refuse to let you leave without me." she said in a deeply serious voice that she barely recognized as her own. These were her parents, people she never knew and had thought for dead her entire life. She couldn't just leave their fate in the hands of one man; one demon, despite how close he may have been with them. She wouldn't be able to stay sane if she waited for him to return with them, if he ever returned at all. She _had_ to go with him. "These are my parents. I have to save them. After all, they saved me from being captured by Naraku. I may not know them, but I owe them that much in return."

"While I wholeheartedly agree with Shippo-chan, it is not up to me to choose your path." Sango spoke softly. "Neither is it your choice, Shippo. Kioko-chan has to follow the feeling in her heart, as Kagome always did. What does your heart tell you?"

"My heart tells me that I must rescue my parents. All I've ever wanted was to know them and their love." she said, biting her lower lip.

"You are indeed just like your mother." Shippo said with a sigh. "And I'm sure that when you are determined about something, you will not back down from it. So, I suppose I'll have to allow you to go with me. You'd just end up following after if I didn't. Get some rest Kioko-chan and get thing ready for a long time of traveling, we leave in the morning."

With that, he downed the rest of his sake in one gulp and walked out of the hut, disappearing into the fading sun. Kioko watched after, getting up and walking over to the doorway, watching as his climbed up a lone tree that sat by the fields of rice paddies. She smiled and watched as he sat comfortably on a low branch and stared out into the sun. _Arigato Shippo-chan, for allowing me to go with you and find my family. However, I wonder what I've gotten myself into? I hope I can live up to the reputation of my parents and I hope that we are successful. That, overall, is what I am most hopeful for._

---_The Present Era_---

It was dark by the time Kioko had gotten back through the well, and she knew her grandmother wouldn't be pleased with her. Still, she had little time to worry about her grandmother's fretting. She quickly climbed up the old ladder and was greeted by the less than happy face of her grandmother when she made it to the top. The older woman had a mixed expression on her face, a bit angry, but also sad, as the girl climbed the remaining way out of the well. Once out of the well, her grandmother moved in front of her and stood looking at her granddaughter for a long time, and Kioko could do little more than stare at the ground, not daring to meet the woman's gaze. Instead of a lecture or words of anger, the woman reached out and hugged the girl, holding her tight in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Baachan. I never meant to disobey, but I couldn't help it. I was drawn here and to the world on the other side." the girl explained, hugging her grandmother back.

"It's okay Kioko-chan. I'm just glad to have you back with me. Though I am disappointed in you. Just promise me you won't go back. Sever all ties with that world. Please, I tried so hard to keep you from it. If I lost you to that savage world too, I'd never forgive myself. Please." It was the first time Kioko had ever heard her grandmother beg for anything in her life, and Kioko didn't want to hurt her, but she knew what she had to do, even if it broke the old woman's heart. And she hoped that if she did succeed in her task, her grandmother wouldn't be sad anymore.

"I can't make that promise." spoke the girl softly, pulling away from the old woman and ascending the stairs to the door. Without another word she made her way back to the house, feeling absolutely horrible, but determined to fulfill her quest. She had to. Before she could reach the door, she heard footsteps running after her. She turned swiftly to see her grandmother coming towards her, tears in her eyes. Kioko could feel her heart ache watching her grandmother suffer like this.

"Why? Why can't you promise me this? I lost your mother to that world, and letting you travel there as your mother did could cause me to lose you as well." the old woman said, taking Kioko by the hands and looking sadly into her eyes. "If I've learned anything, it's that pain and suffering is all that I get from that time. Don't cause me any more of this, please."

"Baachan…" Kioko said silently, lightly grasping the other woman's hands that held her own. "I know this is hard to believe, but my parents, _both_ of them, are still alive. They have just been held captive. I can save them. I know that I can. I'm going away for a while, but I will return, of that I promise, and I swear that when I do, my parents will be with me. Just let me do this."

"Kioko-chan, my baby, whatever those people have told you is a lie. Your parents are gone. Your mother is gone. They can never be brought back, not from the dead." the woman spoke in the softest voice, holding the girls chin lightly in her hand and biting back her tears. "It is all falsehood. Just stay here with me. As much as I want your mother back, I want you with me more. I beg you, stay, please."

Kioko sighed. Whatever she could do to try and protest her grandmother's plea, she knew would not persuade the woman to let her leave. So, Kioko did the cruelest thing she could do. She pushed her grandmother's hands away and turned her back to the woman as she opened the door. "I am leaving, whether or not I have your approval. I leave in the morning and will only be home tonight to rest before I leave. Goodbye Baachan."

She could hear her grandmother sobs as she made her way further into the house. Souta was in the living room watching a soccer match and went to say something, but caught the look in her eye and said nothing as she made her way up to her room. When his mother came in a few minutes later, her face tear stained, he knew that Kioko would be going away and all he could do was console the woman.

---_Kioko's Room_---

It took her the better part of the evening to create a list and get all the things that she thought she could possibly need for the trip. She had clothing for all kinds of weather, various types of food; both fresh and packaged, a medical kit, a sewing kit, and other odds and ends she thought would be useful on her journey. And after she had gathered all of her things, she set them out on the floor of her room and was currently looking for a bag large enough to carry all of her items. She was busy rummaging under her bed, pushing through bulky, cumbersome travel luggage. She thought of her school bag, but she new it was far too small to meet her needs. She came out from under the bed and leaned against the foot of her bed with a heavy sigh, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. The sound of footsteps outside her door, followed by a faint knocking woke her enough for her to get to her feet and answer the door.

Standing nervously outside her room was her grandmother, who held a faded yellow backpack that was a bit tattered and torn from much use. Kioko looked to her grandmother, who fought back more tears by wiping them away with her palms. Silently, the woman handed the bag to her and swallowed hard, looking up from the floor briefly to look at the girl before her. For a brief moment, she thought she was seeing Kagome again, getting ready for one of her trips down the well. "I…um…this is…this was your mother's bag, from when…when she traveled. I…I thought it might be useful to you. You...you can put all these things in it. It isn't in the best condition but…oh, Kioko-chan, just come back to me. Just come back."

It was too hard for the girl to harden herself anymore, and she let the empty bag fall to the floor as she embraced the woman. "I promise, I will come back. You have my oath. And when I do, I will have my parents with me."

The woman could only nod and slip down the hall to her own bedroom. Kioko could hear the door click shut and the footsteps all but cease. The house was now completely silent, and it was a bit eerie, as Kioko could always remember some noise within the house. Perhaps it was just the ominous feeling that hung in the air, but it was something a bit more. Sadness touched with hope. The hope of a new beginning.

---_The Feudal Era_---

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when Kioko slipped away from her house and down the well. She felt that it would be best to leave before anyone woke up, that way it would be easier on both her and her family not to have to say parting farewells. Something in her had changed. She had a feeling as though everything would be okay soon. Perhaps it was that Shippo made her feel safe and secure. His words were honest and felt sincere. Or maybe it was that for once in her life she could feel freedom. She was home, the place she was born and it just felt right to be there. As she fell through the dimensions of time, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of a bright future.

On the other side, Shippo sat against the edge of the well, shrouded in his dark cloak, though this time, he left his hood down. He could remember the days when he would watch InuYasha waiting for Kagome like this. It was a strange feeling, that pull of emotion, of excitement while he waited for Kioko's smell to drift up from the well. She had smells like Kagome, of flowers, only, instead of lilacs, she smelled of wildflowers and like InuYasha, who smelled earthy , she smelled like the tall unsown blades of wild grass. He remembered how joyous InuYasha would become after she would come back. Everything would seem to brighten a tenfold. That was something he needed right now. However, he was not InuYasha, and it was not Kagome that would come through the well this time. It was sad to think that he'd lost that for so long, but he knew that with Kioko coming, he would soon have his family back in his arms and the bitter sadness he felt would be lifted. Then, before he knew it, her smell wafted on the breeze. He stood up, leaning over the well and smirking as she struggled to climb the ladder that had been left there for her. It was because of the yellow bag on her back, filled to the brim with her supplies. And he recognized the bag. It was the same one Kagome carried when they had traveled before. After Kagome took up permanent residence in this era, she had taken it back to her time and he had not seen it since. It brought a smile to his face.

"Heh. Kioko-chan. You look like you could use some help from a friend." he said, leaning down the well and extending a hand to her. She reached out and grabbed it firmly as he gave her a tug, with a little more force than he anticipated. He pulled her right up out of the well and into him, knocking them both to the ground in an awkward manner, their faces barely centimeters apart. Kioko blushed and backed away a bit, letting him get to his feet. He helped her up and both stood there, not looking at one another for a few moments. Finally, Shippo turned and started walking away.

"Gomen, Kioko-chan. Let's get to the village to bid farewell to the others before we leave." Shippo glanced back at her, already a ways ahead of her. Kioko made an effort to catch up. The walk back was silent, and a bit awkward. She was a bit embarrassed by their fumble and have coming so close in contact with him. It was vaguely inebriating. She had gotten so close that she could smell him; so close she could see every delicate detail of his handsome face. He had a scent of dry grass and cedar chips. He was earthy, but with a faint hint of a masculine musk that momentarily sent her head spinning. There was also something deep and underlying to his smell, a scent she could not describe, but was one that made her quite wary. It was a dangerous scent. His eyes were a deep emerald with flecks of gold and faint silver and they nearly stole her breath away. She was so lost in thoughts of him that she barely realized that they had already made it back to the village where Miroku, Sango, and their children were waiting for them. She could feel the tingle of the village's protective demon barrier as they approached.

"Kioko-chan. You've finally come back after all these years, you and Shippo-chan. Now you are leaving us again. I shall miss you both terribly." Sango reached out and hugged the girl, her eyes beginning to tear up. "I wish I could go on this journey with you."

"Hai, as would I." Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder as she moved away. He leaned in and hugged her as well. "However, though our children have the experience to handle demon attacks, they are not yet old enough to manage on their own. We must stay, for the sake of the village. Otherwise we would be right beside you."

"I'll miss you all as well. It's strange. After such a brief time, I feel so close to all of you, even though we've just become reacquainted and any memories I had of this era are but vague fleeting thoughts." Kioko felt the tears begin to well in here eyes and wiped them lightly. Sango picked something up from the ground beside her and handed it to Kioko. It was an old bow, worn from use, and a quiver of arrows.

"We thought you could use this. It was your mothers and we figured that, if you had any of your mother's holy abilities, you would be able to use this on your trip." Sango let her arms fall to her side as Kioko examined the weapons.

"Arigato Sango-san, Miroku-san." Kioko smiled and turned to Shippo, who gave a brief grin. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, let's be on our way." Shippo nodded and took the old bag from her, slinging it over his shoulder. Soon, they set out walking. She wasn't quite sure where it was they were going, but Shippo knew the way and she trusted him completely. She turned back and waved to her friends.

"Good luck to you both!" Miroku called out to them, waving. "Be safe and return unscathed! Hopefully you and your family will be together with ours soon! Sayonara!"

Kioko turned back to the road ahead of her. Something deep inside was bubbling to life. An excitement that she'd never felt before. Sure, she was on a mission to rescue her parents, but the thrill of exploring a brand new world sent tingles through her skin and gave her goosebumps. Soon, as Miroku had said, they would be a whole family again, and that, more than anything, drove her to succeed in her mission.


	5. Slaves To Evil

**Authors Note: Yes, that's right 2 chapters in one day! Yayness! I figured I'd add this one since it's such a short chapter, but explains a little bit about thing that I'm sure you've been wondering about.**

**Chapter Five: Slaves To Evil**

Dark shadows surrounded her, hiding her from sight. Just a few meters away was a pig demon. It wasn't quite as large as the demons she had been hunting recently, but the larger demons had begun to avoid this place for fear of absorption by her master. However, this demon had fallen prey to her trap. The beast took another step forward, and that was when she struck. Drawing out a small sword she swung and cut through a rope that held the mechanism for the trap. A huge net made with specially blessed rope ensnared the creatures, which let out unruly squeals of fear and discontent as it tried to free itself from the trap. Stepping into the light, the woman surveyed her captive.

"I know exactly how you feel. Trapped and soon to be forced into a life of servitude to the master." she said ominously to the creature as a shadow floated over her and a large feather descended down towards her.

"Did you catch a good one this time? Naraku won't stand for the puny demons that you've been trapping lately." Kagura shot a glare at the woman and walked over to the demon, which had, for the moment, stopped flailing about and stared at the incarnation with hate and determination in its eyes. "Not as large as one would hope, but good enough. Enough to spare your husband some suffering this evening. Still, I suggest you gather some medicinal herbs while your out. He'll need them, since Haishin took most of your supplies with him."

"Kagura. I can only work with what's available. I can't help that the larger demons are avoiding this castle nor the fact that I am unable to leave the grounds." the woman spat, tossing a long braid of graying black hair over her shoulder. "And as for Haishin…"

"Cut the miko a break, Kagura." Naraku, in his usual nature, crawled from the shadows towards the break. He gracefully made his way over to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder and bunched up the fabric of her green kimono, leaning down and sniffing her hair. "You did well, Kagome. Better flesh that what you've been bringing me. However, as much as I understand your plight, you know that I cannot allow you outside the castle grounds. Try harder to lure the larger demons here or it may be the end for your beloved hanyou."

He gave her a light push towards Kagura, who grasped the woman by the arm as Naraku made his way towards the pig demon in the net. Naraku pulled out a katana and cut open the net. The demon sprawled on the ground a moment and got to it's feet, beginning to run as Naraku stretched out his vile arm to absorb it. The demon squealed in pain as it became one with him. Kagome had been watching sights like this for years, but they still disgusted her to no end. Everything about her life in Naraku's clutches had been horrible and she embraced the day that death would take her.

"Kagura, take her back to the castle and put her away." Naraku's words were emotionless and cold as he descended back into the shadows. No doubt he was going to walk the woods around the castle in order to absorb the small, weak demons that hid from him and wished no harm on anyone. He was horrible that way.

"Come on." Kagura pulled on her arm as they climbed on her feather. Soaring over the trees, Kagome could see Naraku's Lair looming ahead of her. _Home, if one could call it that._ Ancient stone walls built into the mountainside which could hold off the most formidable of enemies. No doubt that this was why Naraku chose it. A place for him to hide while spouting his self-acclamations of ultimate power. He was but a coward. A deceitful, pathetic coward, but that same coward still held her life and InuYasha's in his hands.

As they descended into the courtyard, Kagome sighed. Soon enough she was returned to her tiny cage where she and InuYasha were kept imprisoned and would be held until their natural deaths took them. InuYasha was already there, bloody and worn from what Naraku had done to him. She fixed up his wounds with the few supplies she had and sat new to him on the flat uncomfortable hay pallet next that was their bed. She pulled her legs in towards herself and rested her head on her knees, thinking about her pitiable existence and how it came to be.

Years ago, fourteen or so if her count was correct, her life had turned to hell. An evil miasma, Naraku's, had tried to capture her daughter, but had taken her instead. InuYasha had tried to rescue her, but became entangled in the miasma as well. It's touch felt like death and she passed out. When she had awoken, she was here, trapped in Naraku's dungeon. InuYasha was chained to the wall just outside, thrashing about like a wild animal. She realized that he had become full demon and was trying to kill who was in front of him. She didn't recognize him at first, but there was not doubt that it was Naraku. Kanna held a mucous-like blob that vaguely resemble a person. A blobby arm reached out, and pierced InuYasha chest, sucking out a ghastly green gassy substance. Cuts appeared on his body as the substance was taken and slowly, InuYasha returned to normal, passing out in his chains. The blob that was Naraku quivered and slowly took on a more human form. A chibified version of his former self, only soft and still blob-like.

Soon on Kagome learned of their fate. She was to capture demons for Naraku to absorb so he could regain his strength. If not, he would steal that strength from InuYasha while he was in his full demon form. Naraku had taken his sword. Kagome, unable to allow anything to happen to him agreed. However, she had made a plan to kill themselves so he could not. Kagura broke the news in the malicious way she enjoyed. They had been branded by Naraku and that mark had bound them to him. They could not die by suicide. Their deaths would come only at his command or until they died naturally of old age. Kagome, being bound to InuYasha, aged as he did, a demon tradition both loathed. It would be centuries before their deaths came naturally.

They learned Naraku's true intent. He wanted their daughter, Kioko. He knew about her special abilities and wanted to use her for his malicious purposes: to restore the jewel and give himself ultimate power. However, his plan failed when he learned that Kioko had disappeared and no longer existed in the feudal era. She knew that someone had managed to get her through the well and that she was safe from his clutches. She just prayed that her child never made it back to these times. She prayed that her mother would have destroyed the well. Still, Naraku was not to be stopped, and he found a way of producing another child like Kioko. He forced them together and much to Kagome's horror, she had conceived a child. Though she was happy for that, she knew that if the child lived, it would be forced into servitude. However, Naraku had kept close watch on her throughout her pregnancy, making it so she could do no harm to her unborn child. Still, some greater force must have heard her prayers. She lost the baby a few months in and found that due to complications with the miscarriage and the fact that she was forced to conceive, that she would never be able to have children again.

That still didn't deter Naraku. He continued to grow in strength. And as the years passed he devised a way to get exactly what he wanted. It all fell into place when Haishin showed up. Haishin was a demon who lacked any morals at all. He was not an incarnation of Naraku, but chose freely to join sides with him for his own malicious goals. He too, was given Naraku's mark. How any creature was willing to give up their freedom to serve Naraku was beyond her, still, many things these days were hard for her to comprehend and she prayed that someday, somehow, this would all be over.


End file.
